SENTENCIA POR AMAR
by Paz-ita
Summary: Ranma intentara declarar su amor a Akane gracias a la ayuda de una pequeña niña, pero no sera tan facil como creen, pliss review.


NOTAS: Ranma, akane y los diferentes personajes que puedan aparecer ( a excepción de los inventados por mi) tienen 18 años y se podría decir que no ha habido ningún cambio en sus vidas, cambio que va a llegar ahora.  
  
**********************todos los días lo mismo***********************  
  
GENMA: ¡Oiga Tendo eso fue trampa!!!  
  
SOUN: De que esta hablando Saotome, claro que no hice trampa!  
  
(N/A: se nota que están jugando shogi?)  
  
KASUMI: ¡Papa, tío Genma, la cena esta lista!!!  
  
RANMA: Oí bien??, la cena esta lista??? - el joven Saotome es todo oídos cuando se trata de comida.  
  
KASUMI: Si Ranma, por favor avísale a Akane  
  
RANMA: En seguida  
  
Acto seguido, Ranma sube a la habitación de Akane, quien se encuentra estudiando, Ranma llama a la puerta y una vez que recibe respuesta se dispone a entrar.  
  
RANMA: Akane la comida esta lista  
  
AKANE:: Si, gracias Ranma, por cierto no estudiaste para el examen de mañana  
  
RANMA: O_O, Es cierto!!!....bueno no importa, de todos modos no suelo estudiar ( N/A: nunca lo he visto estudiar u_u)  
  
AKANE: Que dices Ranma!, deberías preocuparte un poco por tu futuro no?  
  
RANMA:(sarcásticamente)- Ay si! Mi futuro!, no me hables como si fuera un muerto de hambre!  
  
AKANE: Pues lo serás si no pones de tu parte en el estudio!  
  
RANMA: Yo no necesito trabajar para librarme de la miseria!  
  
AKANE: A si?? Y como se supone que vivirás mas adelante??  
  
RANMA: Pues con mi habilidad en las artes marciales podré construir un dojo, NO COMO TU QUE ERES UNA DEBILUCHA!!!!  
  
AKANE: QUE DIJISTE!!! Yo no soy ninguna debilucha  
  
RANMA. Ay si como no , además que no se te olvide que no eres la única prometida que tengo,y Kodachi ya me había ofrecido un dojo alguna vez (N/A: lo recuerdan??)  
  
AKANE: (furiosa): ASI??? Pues si te parezco tan poca cosa puedes largarte con Kodachi, Shampoo o con quien se te de la gana!!!!  
  
RANMA: Oye Akane tampoco me refería a eso, nunca dije que ...- fue interrumpido  
  
AKANE: No te preocupes me quedo muy claro, Y NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA ME OISTE???!!!!!  
  
RANMA: Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres perfecto!!!!! -alego - y date prisa para bajar  
  
Luego de la discusión, Ranma bajo malhumoradamente al comedor, donde ya estaban todos listos para cenar, Akane bajo de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que extraño mucho a todos los presentes, quienes ya imaginaban que Ranma y Akane ya habían peleado.  
  
NABIKI: (dirigiéndose a Ranma y Akane): Y a ustedes que les pasa??, ya pelearon de nuevo?  
  
AKANE: No, no es nada , no te preocupes- contesto enojadamente  
  
HAPPOSAI: Ay si, a quien creen que engañan, por que no hacen las pases y ya  
  
RANMA: ¡¡¡¡Ya le dijo que no pasa nada!!!!  
  
HAPPOSAI: Pero que mal agradecido eres, así no se le habla al maestro Happosai  
  
Justo en ese momento,*alguien*, entro muy violentamente a la casa, casi rompiendo la puerta  
  
??: ¡¡¡VICTOR!!!- Se trataba de una niña que por su estatura podría dar a conocer unos 10 años, dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación flotando en la cabeza.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de casa, se puso roja como tomate quedando completamente paralizada  
  
SOUN: Disculpa pequeña, quien eres??? - pregunto curioso  
  
CONNY: Es...este.....yo....pues........ME LLAMO CONNY Y .....ESTOY PERDIDA!!!!  
  
Y LUEGO......  
  
GENMA: Así que te llamas conny eh?  
  
CONNY: Así es, mucho gusto, tengo 14 años y vengo de Chile  
  
TODOS: 14 AÑOS!!!!!!!, CHILENA!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONNY: Si, pero tuve un accidente y de pronto llegue aquí  
  
AKANE: Oye , pero como fue que llegaste aquí?  
  
CONNY: Es que mi hermano y yo íbamos a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, pero de repente, paso un joven con una promoción de guitarras eléctricas (que clase de promoción es esa??) , el joven iba en un camión y mi hermano subió a el mientras que yo alcance a agarrarme pero por la velocidad del camión perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté, mi hermano ya no estaba .  
  
Nabiki: Pero como un camion llegaria tan rapido?  
  
Conny: Por cierto me pueden decir en donde estoy??  
  
Kasumi: Estas en Japón pequeña  
  
CONNY: A si, en Japón.......QUE!!!!!! - acto seguido, la chica se desmaya  
  
TRES HORAS DESPUÉS.....  
  
CONNY: Ya desperte, pero.....  
  
Kasumi: Que bueno que ya estas mejor  
  
Conny, mira a su alrededor y se percata de que Ranma y Akane se encuentran algo tensos entre ellos, asi que cuando Kasumi se dispone a traerle el te, la pequeña se acerca a los jóvenes.  
  
AKANE: Ya estas mejor conny???  
  
CONNY: Si gracias, por cierto.....  
  
AKANE: Akane, me llamo Akane  
  
CONNY: Akane, quien es el chico que estaba contigo (refiriéndose a Ranma)  
  
AKANE: AHH....el es... pues....la verdad el es mi prometido  
  
CONNY: Y a veo, pero creo que estas algo molesta con el  
  
AKANE: Eh... si, la verdad es que siempre pasa lo mismo (cara triste) nunca podemos llevarnos bien  
  
CONNY: Pero no te deprimas, de seguro que se puede solucionar si lo conversan  
  
AKANE: No lo creo, todo es asi siempre y no creo que se pueda cambiar  
  
CONNY: Pero....  
  
AKANE: No te preocupes estoy bien  
  
En eso llega Kasumi con el te, y Conny, mientras lo bebia, pensaba en que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Akane, asi que luego de beberse el liquido, subio al cuarto de Ranma  
  
CONNY: Puedo pasar ??  
  
RANMA: Si claro pasa  
  
CONNY: Oye... Ranma..... que paso con Akane ?  
  
RANMA: Vaya que bien informada estas....pero no es nada grave, siempre es lo mismo  
  
CONNY: Pero si siempre estan asi nunca van a poder funcionar cuando se caen  
  
Ante el comentario, Ranma, casi se cae de la silla, pero alcanza a sujetarse, para después pensar en lo que le dijo la niña y luego responder....  
  
RANMA: Esta bien, que se supone que debo hacer  
  
CONNY: ( sonrie alegremente): Bien, debes primero declarártele  
  
RANMA: Que??!!, no pienso hacerlo  
  
CONNY: Tienes que, o si no Akane jamas se dara cuenta de tus intensiones  
  
RANMA: Pero es que.....  
  
CONNY: Pero nada...ahora ve y pidele disculpas  
  
Malhumorado, Ranma se dispuso a obedecer, en cierto modo no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, y mucho menos pedir perdon, pero si era por Akane entonces estaba bien ...  
  
Siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontro con el rostro enojado de Akane, en ese momento, Ranma comenzaba a arrepentirse....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
PAZ-ITA: Holasss!!, aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, se que al principio sera algo aburrido quizas, pero mas adelante se pondra muy bueno ( no se por que me cuestan tanto los principios ToT) bueno, espero que sigan el fic, byeee. 


End file.
